


Pineapple

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny Mahealani Finds Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' cousin Miguel helps Danny buy produce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapple

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon for Danny finding out is that Derek's actually the one to tell him, so I figured I'd write it out.

Danny pushed his cart through the produce section of the local grocery store, picking up a pineapple and turning it over in his hands. "You don't want that one. It's starting to go bad," a voice said from his side, making Danny turn to see a vaguely familiar man going through the pineapples and picking one up and handing it to him. "Here. This is the best one."

"Uh, thanks?" Danny took the pineapple, catching a look at the man's face. "Hey, you're... Miguel, right? Stiles' cousin."

The look on the man's face showed a level of exasperation Danny hadn't even seen on Jackson's face before. "No. Stiles is an idiot for even saying that. I'm his boyfriend, Derek. He was joking or something that day."

"Wow." Danny settled his pineapple in his shopping cart and shook his head. "How in the world did he land you?" He knew as soon as he said it that it was kind of a dick line to use, but he let himself blame it on being friends with Jackson.

Derek's brow furrowed and he glared at Danny, his fingers digging into the pineapple he was holding so that juice started to drip down. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

His eyes wide, Danny took a step back. "Nothing! Just... You just called him an idiot but you're his boyfriend? That's... He doesn't seem gay, though."

"We have a complicated relationship. Ask him if you want it explained." Derek switched his glare to his hand full of partially crushed pineapple and dumped it into a produce bag before slinging it into his shopping cart. "You're gay, or so Stiles told me. But do you really think that's an issue where a binary actually works?"

Danny swallowed audibly, his eyes still on Derek's hand. "Did you just have claws?"

Derek let out a sigh and reached out to grab Danny's arm, fingers tight around his bicep as he dragged him through the store and shoved him into the bathroom. The grip on Danny's arm was tight enough that he didn't even try to get away. "Look, you're pissing me off, kid, so I'm going to let you in on a little secret and you're going to keep that secret or I will rip your throat out. The animals in Beacon Hills aren't always just animals." He growled and shifted, smiling as Danny threw himself backward at the sight, pressed flat against a wall.

"What are you?" Danny's lower lip trembled as he spoke.

"Werewolf." Derek let the shift end and clenched his hands into fists. "Stiles knows. So do a lot of people who have gone out of their way not to tell you in order to keep you safe. Keep your own mouth shut until they tell you. Got it?"

Nodding quickly, Danny splayed his hands on the wall to try to keep himself from falling to his knees. Werewolves. And Stiles having a boyfriend who Danny would have given up computers for a year for in order to get one date. And then there was the fact that his friends were keeping something from him. It kind of explained a lot, though, particularly the way the lacrosse team was suddenly better than ever. "Is Stiles a werewolf?"

Derek glowered at him. "No. But that's the only person I tell you about unless you decide to become one yourself."

"I could?" Danny's posture straightened a bit as he thought about it. "I don't think I'd want to, though. I don't think I want to crush fruit just because someone's talking about my boyfriend."

"Next time? Say very good things. I can crush more than fruit." Derek turned suddenly, leaving Danny alone in the bathroom with a shiver still running down his spine.

Beacon Hills, dude. It was always something, wasn't it?


End file.
